


Fun and Fear, Dark and Cold

by skye_synapse



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Dark Jack, In a way, Jack Frost's Sister's Name is Emma, Jack is basically a ghost with a body of shadows.., Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, eventual blackice, so there's that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skye_synapse/pseuds/skye_synapse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For now this will be a compilation of oneshots in my version of a power swap AU between Jack and Pitch. Their names being Pitch Jack and Captain Frost (among many other titles), respectively. However, their centers are still the same: Jack is fun and Kozmotis (Pitch) is fear. This could also be considered an AU where Koz decided he didn't want to babysit a bunch of fearlings and became a pirate instead. Haha, more on that later~ I'd like to say it'll be book based, but Jack is in it so.. Saying that really isn't going to work, heh. There will be more characters eventually, but for now I'll probably just post stories from Jack's and Koz's perspectives so you can get a feel for their characters; what's changed and what's the same. Tags will be updated as more chapters are added. Hope you like your stay~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Fear, Dark and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is Jackson Overland's story of how he became Pitch Jack. Be warned though, there is a some angst. It gets better though, promise. There is also some blood shed, nothing too descriptive though. Death and dying plays an important role in this back story just as much as it did in Jack's original story. Thought I'd warn you anyway though. Enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Here's a rough version of what I think they look like- (http://skye2010.deviantart.com/art/Captain-Frost-and-Pitch-Jack-545923896?ga_submit_new=10%253A1436738884)   
> You can make up what you think they look like though, just thought I'd let you know what I see ^^ Also I suck at art so x.x

' _Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared. But then.. Then I saw them. Two points of light amid a deeper darkness that seemed more alive than the darkness surrounding it. Swarms and swarms of creatures flooded the small space of the cave, weaving a small circle around me.._ '  


" _Jack.. JACK_!" The boy gasped as the voices seemed to come from everywhere and no where all at once, screaming and deafening his ears. " _Jack it's okay_ ," The voices soothed when he'd already calmed down. " _Jack we're here to help. Help. Help you. Yes_ ," The voices echoed, sounding slightly uncertain of themselves. " _Jack is dying... 's dead already. Jack.. jack.._ ," The voices echoed sadly and his fear filters through again.  


' _I'm.._?' Jack's thoughts paused not able to comprehend what the shadows were saying. Then something wavered, almost like it was coming from him.. Slowly he looked down and let out a scream, shoving himself back. The shadows surged as his fear burst into terror. His hands.. No. His entire body was glowing a soft, ethereal blue. He lifted a shaking hand to look at it, his vision blurring as he realized he could see through it if he tried. That's when everything rippled again, making Jack blink away his tears. Trying to focus, he lifted his hand once more causing another wave of fear and his hand to shift like a reflection in water.  


' _What's happening to me.._?' Jack thought as he looked around the cave, ignoring the hungry looks the shadows gave him. He wished he hadn't.. Why... Why did this happen to him? What did he do to deserve this? He tore his eyes away from the still form wrapped in a brown cloak, clinging to a lantern that had long gone out. Was that dust? Jack's body wavered again. ' _How long has it been_?' His thoughts whispered as he lowered his head to his knees. Jack took a steadying breath and closed his eyes as he racked his brain for the memories that had lead him here. The shadows would sit contentedly for now just eyeing the fearful wisp, waiting for him to acknowledge them once more. And he would.  


' _Emma_ ,' Something whispered in the back of his mind. Jack blinked and snapped his head in in the direction of the opening of the cave... Or where it had been anyway. Jack made himself rise and walk toward the wall of fallen rock, ignoring the feeling of his weightless body floating rather than actually walking. Thankfully the shadows parted and shrouded the still form curled up against the false wall, Jack wasn't sure he was ready to look at it again. Not ready to accept.. Instead he ran his fingers over the crumbled rock causing a few pebbles to tumble down, bringing harsh memories of skittering pebbles before.. Before huge boulders crashed down, coming down like some cruel rain.  


Jack's knees buckled and he fell to the ground, running his hands back through his hair. "Oh God Emma," Jack whispered, his voice raw and wavering. Not because he was weak, but because.. Jack shoved the string of thoughts away before they could spiral out of control. His mind quickly looped back to thinking of what happened before the cave in. He took a slow, calming breath as he let his memories drift back to him, battling with renegade thoughts of ' _How long.._?' and ' _What's happening_?'. They brought forth uncertainty and fear, and in turn anger.  


"Shut up! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, _SHUT UP_!," He screamed letting his anger consume him for just a moment, his body shifting to a midnight blue and back again. "I'm trying to remember," He said softly as the 'thoughts' go completely silent. The memories, when they do come, are like being doused in cold water and cause Jack to curl in on himself. His form wavering before blinking out and coming back again, silent tears making trails down his face.  


"It's all my fault..," He whispered more to himself as he recalled finding this cave. He remembered thinking how Emma would love it.. Love to explore in the creepy darkness with her older brother.. Knowing there wasn't any real danger as long as he was there to protect her. She really hadn't wanted to go, she said she wouldn't do it..  


~ ~ ~

  


_"C'mon," He teased. "It'll be fuuun," He added, grinning at her stubborn face and tugging at her crossed arms.  
_

_"There's no way, Jackson Overland, that you're going to get me to follow you into some scary looking cave.. No matter how cool it is," Emma said firmly closing her eyes and turning her nose up at him before turning her back to him.  
_

_"Oookaaay," Jack sighed, faking dissapointment as he turned around. "Guess I'll just have to go all by myself," He said with a grin as he began walking away, until a pair of smaller arms wrapped around his waist. "Oh, hello there," He chuckled looking down into indecisive brown eyes. "Change your mind then?" He asked with his trademark smirk.  
_

_Emma knew Jack had won when the giddy excitement and adrenaline beat back the fear of the unknown. It was this scary, mischievous fun that her brother was the best at. And she did love it, no matter how much she disagreed to his plans she ended up following after him. No matter how scared she was, she always had fun in the end.  
_

_And so they went to the cave Jack had explored for the better part of yesterday, making sure it actually was safe to be in. Checked for sink holes, for loose stalactites, for stagnant water trapping deadly gasses, he looked high and low for anything dangerous. Of course there were spiders crawling around and a few hibernating snakes, but they would leave those alone. Emma wasn't stupid, Jack knew that. They walked slowly along a path Jack had memorized from the day before, Emma didn't know that but since Jack was leading anyway he figured he'd leave that bit of information out. He wanted Emma to be wary of the cave after all, a bit of fear was always healthy for any young explorer.  
_

_When Jack's lantern flickered slightly, throwing shadows against places they hadn't been before, he froze and looked into the next room where the light didn't quite reach. "What was that?" Jack murmured, staring intently at the black abyss that was the next room. "Did you see that?" He whispers glancing down at his sister's terrified face as the lantern flickered once more._  


_"Jack, I'm scared. Stop it," She said with a pouty face, her eyebrows creased in anger. "You always play tricks." She might disbelieve but she still clings to his arm a little tighter.  
_

_"What? No. I'm serious. Just look," He said as he creeped forward tilting his lantern to see better. When nothing happened he kicked a stone sending it skittering across the floor and into a boulder with a loud CRACK! There was a beat before a few dozen field mice came scurrying out of the darkened room.  
_

_Emma screamed and attempted to climb Jack like some tree. "Jack that wasn't funny," She whined, clinging to him as he tried to keep the laughter in. It didn't last long though and soon the laughter was coming full force with Emma smacking him on the arm. "I don't know how you planned that, but I_ know _you did," She said as she crossed her arms and tapped a foot on the ground. A spitting image of their mother, Jack couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight.  
_

_"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," He said setting the lantern down and kneeling, holding his arms out for a hug. "Forgive me?" He asked with a tilt of his head and a small grin. She practically jumped into his arms and buried her face in his hair with a huff, a murmured 'Don't do it again' drifting toward his ears.  
_

_That's when he felt it, the ground gave only a slight trimer that worked itself into a growling rumble. Jack's eyes widened as he picked up his baby sister and the lantern. "What's-" His sister began before he cut her off with a shush, moving her to his back. Something wasn't right, Jack just wasn't sure what it was yet.. A wall to the right made a cracking noise and Jack was gone, running down the tunnel. Unfortunately the cracking followed them along the path with some falling rocks here and there that turned into large boulders. Of course the one thing Jack couldn't check, cave stability. Why he hadn't thought to scream his lungs out in the cavern he didn't know.  
_

_He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw daylight around the corner. '_ Freedom, glorious freedom _,' His thoughts called as he neared the end. So close. So close.. Not nearly close enough though.  
_

_Emma screeched in his ear, "Jack watch out!" He looked up and tried to dive out of the way, he tried so hard to get as far as he could. The giant stalactite had other plans though. The dull point dragged a large gash across his thigh, nearly scraping the bone. Jack bit his lip and tried hard not to scream, instead letting out a whimper of pain. Fortunately the adrenaline blocked most of it.  
_

_"You okay, Emma?" He managed to gasp, looking for his sister. She was a foot or two away staring at his leg. "Emma don't..," Jack whispered, moving his leg behind himself. "Look at me. Are you okay?" He said sternly, drawing her attention to his face rather than the bloody mess that was his leg.  
_

_"I.. I'm fine," She responded in a high voice. He only noted a few scrapes along her arms and knees, but she probably won't feel those for a bit. After blinking a couple times and shaking her head she stood, looking up as the rumbling continued. "Jack, c'mon. Get up we have to go.. The exit is_ right there _. I'll help you.. Please get up," She said tugging his arms trying to get him to stand up.  
_

_Jack's vision swam as he smiled warmly at his sister, at how badly she was trying, but they both knew what a wound like this would get you. Death. Or a severed leg, which was even worse. He wouldn't even be able to work on his father's farm then, he'd be useless. No one would say it, but they'd all be thinking it. Jack would be thinking it. No, he'd rather die than give himself the chance to have to depend on his family for the rest of his life. Times were hard and they couldn't afford to feed a mouth that couldn't earn money. He smiled anyway. "No that's okay, Emma. Just go get some help." He had to get her out of her quickly, the bigger rocks were just starting to fall here. "I'll be okay, you just have to go get someone. You can't get me to the village all by yourself before dark. Just hurry and get dad, I'll be right here. Mmkay?" He said sitting himself up against the wall, causing his vision to flicker a bit.  
_

_Emma sniffled a bit and looked around like a scared rabbit. "But Jack.. The rocks... They'll...," She said weakly, wiping at her tears with her sleeve.  
_

_'_ She knows.. She knows what will happen if I go back _,' Swirled through his thoughts. "It's okay, Emma," He said softly as he wrapped her in a hug, kissing her forehead. "Just go, go get mom or dad.. Just tell them. They'll come dig me out," He said, giving her his signature grin before chuckling a bit. Her eyes water and her lower lip trembles, she doesn't seem to be moving and a large boulder crashes down not too far from them. "Emma_ please _," He said with desperation suddenly coloring his voice, fear in his eyes as he pushed his sister toward the cave opening.  
_

_She stumbled just a bit before looking at the boulder and then back to Jack, who smiled encouragingly. She glanced toward the daylight only yards away, then back at Jack with firm determination. "I'll be right back," She said and bolted, faster than Jack had ever seen her run.  
_

_Jack's shoulders sagged and he let out a deep noise of relief, his heart feeling light even though boulders kept falling. They fell and they fell until Jack couldn't see the daylight anymore. It was just him and his lantern that had thankfully stayed lit through his tumble. Jack winced slightly as he reached for the light source, keeping it close. Drawing up his courage he glanced down at his leg, the mangled mess making him bite his lip and then sigh as the knowledge of what to do came at him full force. His mother was basically the village doctor. She'd be embarrassed if they found him and he hadn't treated the wound properly.  
_

_So off with his shirt, thankfully he had his cloak and lantern for some sort of warmth and at the moment he was more likely to die of blood loss than being too cold. First he ripped a sleeve off, using it to tie a tourniquet. '_ Not too tight _,' His mother's voice echoed in his head, causing him to nod. The rest of the shirt he shook out, trying to get rid of any debris before he firmly pressed it into his wound causing himself to hiss in pain. "There.. It's done," He sighed, keeping his hand firmly over the wound and sliding to the ground.  
_

_Thankfully the ground had stopped shaking a little while ago.. Jack on the other hand was just starting to. His eyes drifted closed and he pulled his cloak around him, staring into the flames of his lantern before his eyes drifted closed. When they opened again the light was burning low.. He'd forgotten to fill his lantern up again. Of all the times to forget. He rolled his eyes and sighed at himself before glancing at the wall of rocks, wondering what time of day it was just before his eyes close again. Next time his eyes open his lantern it out and everything is darkness. He frowned and reached out toward the lantern, pulling it close for the warmth still clinging to the metal.  
_

_The darkness causes a total loss in the sense of how much time has passed and Jack really couldn't tell the darkness of his eyelids from the darkness of the cave. He couldn't tell what's what in the darkness. Was that noise him? Was it something else? No? Okay. Jack was just adrift in the darkness, senses fading in and out.  
_

~ ~ ~

  


Jack let out a shaky breath. He can't even recall when he actually d- di-.. Nope. ' _Maybe that's why I'm a gh.._ ,' Jack couldn't complete his sentence as he looked down at his hands. Then he looked at the wall, his brows knitting together. "Guess they never found me then, huh?" He croaked as he glanced over at the brown form, a hysteric laugh bubbling up as he put his head in his hands.  


" _Jaaack..._ ," The voices whispered causing the wisp to look over his shoulder at the masses of living shadows with a bored look.  


"So.. You guys here to tell me to go into the light? That I need to move on or something?" He asked sarcastically, one brow rising. He was pretty interested in what they wanted, but he sure as hell wasn't moving on. He had things that needed doing before all that mumbo jumbo. And maybe he'd just stay a g... Stay here. Not _here_ , here but on Earth. It was pretty nice as long as he didn't have to d.. Yeah, he doubted that would happen again.  


" _No_ ," The voices responded firmly all at once, causing a shiver to go down Jack's spine. " _Just help you. Help you. Is good. Auxilium vobisss_ ," The voices said echoing each other, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end.  


Jack narrowed his eyes at the shifting creatures, alarm bells blaring. "What are you then? Devils? Come to claim my soul while I'm vulnerable?" He spat at the creatures as his form shifted to midnight blue again and his aura flaring up, causing the creatures to draw back. Jack gave them a glare hoping they'd get the message and stay back.  


" _No, please. Helps us. Commodo. Hurt_ ," The voices echoed without sense before pausing and gathering their thoughts. " _Needs a host. Trapped... Like you_ ," They said before moving back a bit more to give Jack some space to think.  


"Last time I checked, I don't _have_ a body.. So I can't help you there," Jack huffed, frustration coloring his voice as he stood.  


" _Nooo, manere. Stay. Trapped.. Lost.. So lost_ ," They practically pleaded, one of the voices sobbing. " _We are solid.. Body isn't problem... Is being. We make Jack body, yes. Jack be happy. We be happy. Help you.. Feed usss. So hungry. Tiiimoooreee_ ," They whispered, their forms sliding towards Jack before snapping back to their original positions. " _Sorry_ ," One voice murmured in apology. " _Been too long_ ," The other voices agreed, sounding apologetic.  


Jack just stared at them with a bemused look. They could make him a body.. Just like that? He had to feed them though.. Feed them _what_ exactly..? His being shivered and flickered as he thought of what they might eat. " And what is it that you guys eat..?" He asked in a whisper, dreading the answer.  


" _Feeeaaar_ ," The voices all but growled, echoing everywhere and sending shivers across Jack's skin that weren't entirely unpleasant per se. " _Yesss.. Love the fear. Crave it... Like you_ ," They said, the tone like a caress across the wisp's being.  


"I don't _crave_ fear," He muttered crossing his arms, his stubbornness getting the better of him. "I just have a healthy respect for it, is all," He murmured with a shrug of his shoulders.  


" _It shows_ ," The voices respond with a shivery chuckle. " _So deal? Non rumpet. Yes. Good. Hungry.. Pactum_ ," The voices are scattered again in their excitement, making Jack shake his head a bit at their behavior.  


' _Some way to make a deal with someone_ ,' He chuckled as he regarded their carefree attitude. Thinking about it, he really didn't want that ball of short attentions making up his body, then again they're just a condensed version of himself. His attention span was all over the place, it was the whole reason he liked getting things done quickly. So they would actually get done before his brain decided that- Ooo shiny. Another question surfaced as he looked over the looming shadows. "So how do you eat anyway? Why can't you eat here? Or leave for that matter?"  


" _Complicated.. Just need to be 'round fear... You'll know if deal_ ," They sighed, as if talking was draining them.. It probably was now that Jack thought about it. " _No fear here. Only you, scrap of human emotion.. Trying to wake you for long.. Time. Worked... Finally. Somnolentus asinum_ ," The voices muttered indignantly, sounding out of breath. " _Outside too bright for usss.. Vanish there.. Not.. Exist. Scared.._ "  


Jack rolled his eyes. "So dramatic," He muttered. He did need a body though.. Jack glanced over at the brown mass in the corner again, the thought of being confined to an actual body made his hypothetical skin crawl. It made d- _death_... a real possibility.. Again. Whatever these things were.. They obviously couldn't die if they'd been trapped here for a long time with no 'food'. And Jack really didn't want some other being catching him without a body.. He really did feel vulnerable. A body would most definitely remedy that. It would give him a little more substance, without it being flesh and bone. Which was a big plus. Being human in and of itself was vulnerable.. "Will it hurt?" He murmured, wrapping his arms around himself.  


" _Is possible.. Not after though... Just solid for both. Be warm_ ," They mused as they thought about it. " _More.. Complete._ "  


Jack shivered, he was cold. His outer covering was gone after all. This was better than possessing someone.. If Jack could actually do that. He didn't want to take someone else's life. He wanted his own. And this was one way to get it he guessed.. "Okay.. Deal. I become your host and feed you, you give me a body," Jack said, suddenly consumed with the idea of his vulnerability and that he needed a body _Right_. _Now_.  


" _Yesss_ ," The voices called as they shifted closer, swirling around Jack making his panic resurface. " _Do not fear.._ ," The voices resounded in warning. " _We lose concentration.. Consume you... Completely. Make you.... Fearling_ ," The voices chuckled darkly as if they wanted nothing more than that, and then they were jumping at Jack before he had the chance to change his mind.  


The wisp cowered at first, curling up into a fetal position as his fear crested into terror. It _hurt_. Soul wrenching pain flared through his entire being, repelling against the shadows.. No, _Fearlings_. Jack couldn't help but cry out as his thoughts shattered in several directions, until one point of focus blazed through him. ' _Don't fear..._ ,' Echoed angrily inside his mind as he forced himself to lay flat, relaxing as much as he could thinking it might hurt less.  


Some of the pain eased when he stopped fighting against them.. ' _Not nearly enough though_ ,' His thoughts remarked as he kept slipping away and focusing again. He could hear a strange screaming echoing around the cavern, shaking the unstable ground. It took him a moment longer to realize the screaming was a combination of the Fearlings and his own voice. Could they feel it? Feel the agonizing pain they were causing his very being? Maybe he was becoming like them?  


Jack's eyes snapped open as the thought of becoming like them crossed his mind. He didn't want that, to be a miserable excuse for shadow trapped in a cave because of some sunshine. Jack wouldn't have it. " _We will consume you_ ," The voices growled around him and inside his head. ' _Freedom_!' His mind screamed back, his stubborn soul wouldn't let them have him. No more compliance. " _Control.._ ," The voices rasped and a thought struck Jack. ' _Control... That was it_ ,' His thoughts reverberated, making perfect sense for once.  


"You guys have it all wrong," Jack rasped, an unnatural grin stretching across his face as he began standing up and his midnight aura flaring with his ethereal one. He wasn't going to let these overgrown shadows step all over him. "I am _stronger_ ," He growled and the Fearlings shifted uneasily before being drawn toward Jack, toward the commanding power. They were only pawns after all, seeking a master to cling to. "I'm the one with any true power. You may be older but I'm the one who has a soul.. You'd be best off remembering that I'm the one that rescued you," He spat out, his voice combining with the shadows already fused with his being. The only reason he was stronger though, was because they hadn't feed in many millennia. They were weak.. Malleable into believing their only saving grace and bowing under his confidence.  


Jack could feel their hunger fusing to his soul like a deep ache, along with their many split thoughts. He was glad he'd established control now, he would have gone insane.. Or more so than he possibly was. Jack had been very aware of something being broken within his soul even before the Fearlings joined with him. He wasn't quite sure what it had been but he knew that the creatures had filled any cracks they'd found.. Making him as complete as they could. For what good was a broken host? And to be honest, they didn't actually want to corrupt him into one of them, not _really_. But they couldn't have some weakling running the show either. This was a test of strength, and they had chose wisely.  


The wisp watched as the Fearlings began forming a thin skin over his ethereal body, grey as ash. It was a comfortable covering, warm too.. So much so that a thin steam came from his body in the cold cavern, his breath forming clouds as the body was completed. Jack shivered against the warmth before the skin settled, becoming permanent rather than a coating. The wisp blinked in surprize as he realized he could feel again. Not just the pressure of the stone under his feet, but the cold, roughness of it. He could feel the cool air pressing against his solid body, not just moving through it. He could smell the damp minerals of the cave. The dark space wasn't actually dark anymore and colors were like a slap in the face.  


Jack could feel a warm wetness on his face and blinked several times before he realized it was tears. He couldn't help but smile as the Fearlings rubbed up against his consciousness in a way that seemed almost.. Comforting. Considering they were living shadows, Jack imagined that was pretty hard to achieve. He quickly wiped the tears and paused as he ran a hand over his face in surprize. His skin was soft.. Like really, really soft. His thoughts jumped to something else as a bit of black caught his eye. Pulling at a strand of hair he realized it was black.. And so were his nails apparently. Jack pressed his lips together, he wasn't quite sure about that. His nails flickered to the two blues of his soul and he frowned. Black was fine. They flickered back to black.  


He rolled his shoulders and looked down at himself before shaking his head. "Clothes guys.. I need clothes," He sighed with a dull look at his naked body, his eyes pausing at the still present gash in his thigh and his frown deepening. It was leaking a two tone mist of blue through the grey of his skin. He took a few experimental steps before deciding it could stay, only because it didn't hinder his movements. And possibly because who doesn't like wounds that tell stories, am'I right? "Back to the clothes," He murmured as he pushed the thoughts away. He wasn't cold but he really couldn't go in public like this.  


Jack could feel heat rising to his face and didn't think anything of it before he actually _did_ think about it. He didn't have blood.. How the hell was he blushing? ' _Aura_ ,' Echoed the voices helpfully, not. Oh well.. Jack's brow furrowed as he thought more about it. "Does that mean I have a blue blush?" He asked absentmindedly, not really expecting an answer until a ' _Yesss_ ' chuckled through his head. "That's interesting," He responded as he thought of what that looked like before an image of his face filtered through his mind. Or what his face looked like now.  


"Blue eyes..? My eyes are brown though.. So is my hair for that matter," He muttered as he looked over his most definatly black hair and blue eyes. ' _Soul is blue. Eyes are blue. Body is us.. We are absence of light. Only so many colors... Unless you want blue hair_ ,' They responded with a chuckle and Jack's image flickered before his hair matched his eyes. "All right now.. We both know that you guys don't wanna walk around looking like that," Jack said with a sigh as his hair switched back to black. The voices didn't respond this time, but Jack caught the overbearing sense of 'then don't complain next time' in their silence.  


So shades of black and his two blues were what they could work with.. Pants first, above all things. Jack was getting rather sick and tired of looking at himself to be honest. He guessed the midnight blue color would do for pants, they'd look pretty interesting too. Jack glanced over at the body in the corner as he thought of his last pair of pants with envy. Those had been the best, worn to absolute perfection. Jack blinked when he realized the room didn't feel so drafty and upon looking down saw a copy of his deer skin pants in midnight blue, with strings of black tied around his hips and calves. Felt like the real deal too, Jack noted with an impressed grin.  


Following his lead the Fearlings saw fit to dress him in a black cloak, shirtless as his body had been. The cloak was a bit more fluid than his other though, rising up in a wind that didn't exist. Jack supposed it was more shadow than anything else. "A cloak of shadows," Jack mused as he ran a hand over it, noting it felt more like water than any fabric he'd touched. "Seems fitting," He chuckled as he turned in a circle, his body rising into the air as if he weighed nothing. He furrowed his brow as he willed himself down, which worked surprisingly. ' _Versatile_ ,' The Fearlings said smugly before the cloak condensed into an actual shirt. Jack pressed his lips together, realizing he actually didn't like the shirt. It was too.. Constricting, maybe? It was comfortable, yeah, but it wasn't free flowing like the cloak was. It reeked of civilization, his cloak spoke of wilderness and non conformity. Who wears a cloak without a shirt anyway? Well Pitch Jack of course.  


Jack paused at the name. ' _Seems fitting_ ,' The voices mocked, making Jack chuckle and roll his eyes. Pitch Jack it is then. He sure as hell wasn't Jackson Overland anymore, that's for sure. The shirt shifted and flared out, cascading around Jack as liquid shadow. He really did much prefer his cloak. ' _Can be more_ ,' The voices offered as the cloak shivered and bunched up slightly before flaring out, almost too big for the large cave. Jack let out a strangled gasp before flailing and promptly falling back, his cloak cascading around him once more. "W-.. Were those _wings_?" He hissed as he pulled the cloak around him like a blanket, a chill cascading down his spine. ' _Yesss.._?,' The Fearlings responded as if Jack were stupid. ' _Flying control.. You're light enough for it.._ ,' They added as if it was obvious.  


Shock subsided and Jack calmed down enough to think. "Flying..," Jack whispered reverently. The ultimate freedom. Jack had _always_ wanted to fly.. Humans couldn't fly though... Of course he wasn't human anymore now, was he? Slowly he relaxed his shoulders and willed the wings back into existence. He stared in wonder and reached out to touch the large feathers, before pulling his hand back in shock. ' _What now_?' The voices asked dryly. "I.. I can feel them. They're attached," He breathed as shifted a wing forward, then back with a surprised laugh. ' _How else.. Would you move them..? Mutum asinum_ ,' They replied, and Jack couldn't see it but he could feel the eye roll.  


At first he was too absorbed in moving around the new appendages, then he realized he'd understood that last bit. "Well that wasn't very nice," He murmured absently, not actually offended by the comment but surprised by the bluntness of it. Jack rose again, finding it a little strange how natural moving the massive appendages was. Nearly natural as breathing.. Jack furrowed his eyebrows as he realized he didn't actually need to breath, it wasn't even uncomfortable when he stopped. Did make talking a hell of a lot harder though.. Jack shrugged the thoughts off as he reasoned that he was already used to breathing, so why stop now.  


Jack rolled his shoulders and suddenly wanted to be outside, out in the open air. He could smell a bit of crisp Autumn air making its way into the cracks of the rocks. He longed to taste it, feel it underneath his wings, feel the freedom. Jack gave himself a once over, pausing at the gash in his pants that was still leaking aura mist. While it might be interesting, Jack really didn't want to have to look at it all the time. With a flick of a wrist he conjured a strip of cloth from the air, his brighter, ethereal blue. This fabric wasn't the softness of the shadows, this was his own creation: ragged, unyielding, and tough as nails. It felt almost like a mixture of leather and cotton.. His being fashioned into a cloth. Jack chuckled at the thought as he wrapped it around his leg several times over before tieing it off and tucking the loose ends under.  


"Much better," Jack said with a smile at his appearance. Still.. Something was missing. Jack knit his brows together as his eyes flicked to his old body, but paused when he saw a small flame flickering in the lantern. Something wasn't right though.. The flame was blue... _His_ blue. ' _You attached yourself to it.. Take it_ ,' The voices mused, as if a little bit surprised but impressed all the same. "What if I don't?" Jack asked as his will power flared against direct orders even though he knew there was no way he could leave it, wary as he was about following people. ' _Another holding it.. Can rip away your.. Free will... Complete.. Control_ ,' The voices responded harshly, letting Jack know how vital it was to keep the thing close.  


Jack stared at the object in shock. Such a simple thing.. ' _And it means the world to me_ ,' Jack's own thoughts echoed as he shivered, the flame mimicking him. "Quickly," Jack whispered to himself. "Got to do it quickly" He affirmed still not ready to face his old self. He had to though. Absolutely _had_ to. Jack took a deep breath before striding over and grabbing the lantern up before turning away, screwing his eyes shut. The Fearlings didn't say anything but Jack knew what they were thinking. He'd have to face it one day. Today wasn't that day though..  


Opening his eyes he gasped and fumbled with the now blazing lantern. ' _Careful.._ ,' The voices growled and hissed. "S-sorry," Jack mumbled as flames licked over his arms and chest, not hurting in the slightest. If anything the flames were nice and cool, like spring water from the mountains.. Jack curled around the lantern, holding it close and wrapping his wings around himself as he thought of what to do with it. He couldn't just carry around a lantern all the time, it would attract attention. Then again if it was in plain sight all the time.. No, as much as Jack loved his lantern he didn't want to carry it around all the time.  


Jack raised an eyebrow as a thought surfaced. Since the lantern was part of him.. He could manipulate it.. Right? Jack glanced down and the flames flickered encouragingly. Taking a seat again, Jack set the thing in his lap and tucked his wings back in a comfortable position. Something simple first.. Another lantern maybe? Jack quickly thought of the simple design of a festival lantern. It was only meant to hold a candle for the night, not oil and a wick like the one in his lap. The wisp then pressed on the lantern, focused on condensing the shape of it. Thankfully the flames faded enough for Jack to be able to see what he was doing and little by little the lantern shifted under his hands.  


Finally, after some intense focus, the lantern resembled a smaller, metal version of a festival lantern. Jack let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as he laid back, setting the blazing lantern on his chest. Jack was so tired.. So _exhausted_... The lantern still needed to be changed to something else though.. Jack sighed and looked at the vulnerable lantern happily flaming on his chest before laying back again. He smacked his forehead when he thought of what people carried the lanterns with. There was always some kind of crooked branch people hung the lanterns on. The curvier the better.  


Jack sat up, looking around for some piece of branch when he paused at a shadow instead. Raising one eyebrow he grabbed for it, testing a theory. A grin stretched across his face when he realized he could actually grab the shadow and not only that but pull on it, making it a solid mass. "How perfect," He whispered as he shaped it into some crooked, misshapen branch. After he was done he could feel the Fearlings moving restlessly, ready to move on and feed. "Just a moment," Jack soothed making them calm down slightly before he began attaching the lantern to the branch. The branch clung to the loop of the lantern so tightly that Jack figured no one else but himself could get it loose, and for that he was glad.  


Nervous energy surged through Jack as he jumped up and looked at the wall of rocks. What was the outside like now? How long had he been in here? "Only one way to find out," Jack murmured as he instinctively stepped into the shadows, holding his staff in a death grip. He slid out of the shadows projected by a tree, not far from the cave entrance. His eyes widening in shock as he looked over the many, many candles flickering on the rocks. This place was reverent. For..? ' _You_ ,' The Fearlings agreed. There were so many flowers and stones and drawings and little what-cha-ma-call-its, just.. Just _everywhere_. Jack shuddered at the sorrow that clouded this place. But along with it he could feel the happiness and laughter that he'd left behind in their memories.  


His eyes blurred and he wiped at them with his wrist, a smile tugging at his lips. He couldn't believe all of this was for him. That enough people would care to leave him a little something. Jack flitted over to the rocks and admired the drawings of various things, able to tell who had drawn what just by looking at them. His eyes softened as he saw traces of his sister everywhere. He sighed and leaned on his staff, looking over everything. Jack knew really didn't need to be looking at all this now... With people still leaving him things his- his de..ath couldn't have been that long ago. All of this was making him want to run to his village, and what if they did see him? What would they think of him?  


Jack let out a little sigh as he shuffled over to the lake not far from the cave, looking his reflection over in the glass like surface. "Wait a minute," He mumbled as he knelt by the lake, studying his features more keenly. "What the hell!? Why do my eyes look like a cat's?" He asked incredulously, referring to his slit pupils. 'See.. Better in... Dark," The voices whispered, unfazed by Jack's anger. "I- I look like some monster," He keened before zeroing in on his teeth. He blinked, befuddled. They were pointy.. Pointy, for crying out loud! 'Look like.. Monster... Before,' They replied dryly, thinking of the grey skin and creepily colored eyes. "Hey! They're not creepy," He huffed indignantly. Jack could sense the shrug in the silence, a 'you keep telling yourself that, buddy' clearly spelled out. Muttering unintelligibly he began looking over his face a little more, sighing as he noted the pointiness of his ears.  


"Oh well, I guess," Jack sighed as he stood and looked up at the full moon. His mouth quirked slightly at the sight and something inside him shivered uneasily, something akin to dread shifting deep in his gut. He shrugged it off though because he had the feeling this wasn't his own, but the Fearlings' reaction. Jack peered at the moon closely and he thought just maybe he saw a flicker of movement up there.. Just- The Fearlings' hunger _twisted_ inside of him and he doubled over, using his staff to keep him standing. "No- not funny you.. You guys," Jack panted as the Fearlings chittered in the back of his mind, slightly loosing themselves and becoming louder in the process. Jack took one last glance at the moon before turning, running, and jumping into the air with a sweep of his wings.  


He left the ground behind easily, getting the hang of flying like he had been doing it his whole life. Jack was pretty sure the Fearlings were helping, lending him the knowledge of many, many lifetimes passed but.. He'd like to think he was just a natural at it. He corkscrewed through the air with laughter bubbling out of him, he couldn't stop it even if he had wanted to. The he gasped, banking to the left as he realized he was almost about to fly right over the center of his old village. "Do you.. Think they can see me?" He whispered as he glided closer to the town, lit up like a torch. 'Doubt.. Full... Too weak to... Manifest,' The voices rasped, clearly unable to keep talking for long.  


"Then let's just see what's going on," Jack said with a smile and several flaps of his wings, moving rapidly toward the middle of town. While still in the air Jack willed his wings into a cloak again, falling down into the center of the village and hitting the ground running. Possibly stumbling around like an idiot in the process but grinning all the same. "Of course," He breathed with a smile looking at the children running around in scary masks. Jack's favorite holiday.. Of all the days. "This is why you could reach me," Jack said to the Fearlings, watching the children fondly. "The day that the mortal world and the spirit world are as close as they can be.. The longest night.. Winter solstice.. All Hallow's Eve," He murmurs with a soft sigh, leaning against his staff while his lantern flares up just a bit more.  


"Couldn't have picked a better night, either," He said with a dark grin, feeling the fear as a malleable force in the air. Oh, the village was thick with it. There were so many old time believers and children in the village that if this one night didn't keep the Fearlings satisfied for a while, Jack would just be swept away. Jack looked around and walked among the festivities with delight. There were so many familiar faces.. They were also much older than he remembered, which was sad. Jack kept smiling though, all the excited energy was doing wonders for his exhaustion. Maybe this was a spirit's form of sleeping? ' _Sort of_ ,' The voices murmured, not quite so tired anymore.  


Jack chuckled a bit at the voices and glanced around. "So am I doing this right..? Just being around fear feeds you?" Jack asked, wanting the Fearlings to fill up as much as they could before the night was over with. Before he'd have to find a not as easy way of feeding them. ' _Touching helps_ ," They offered helpfully. And now that they mentioned it, he could feel a small tug toward some people as he passed them. Jack paused as he passed a priest, fear pouring off of him in waves with a variety of feelings trapped inside every drop. Jack carefully reached out and pat his shoulder blade, as if calming a spooked horse. The priest's eyes widened just a bit before he sighed and his shoulders seemed to relax. Jack couldn't help but chuckle as the Fearlings let out a pleased sound.  


Jack quickly moved on when the priest seemed at ease, his panic sating quite a few of the Fearlings. He spread a peaceful calm as he moved through the village, soothing frayed nerves and worrying minds here and there. The festivities seemed much lighter after Jack had gone through nearly half the village, leaving only that shivery sort of fear than never caused any real harm. Soon the weight of their hunger subsided and Jack could feel their power flaring up, bringing more solidarity to his being. He glanced around quickly and noticed they were at the edge of town, everyone and their brother were sticking to the center thankfully. Jack really didn't want to manifest smack dab in the middle of just to have angry townspeople chase him out with torches and pitchforks.  


"What a reunion that'd be," He said dryly, glancing down at himself. Jack's brow creased when he felt a prickle ghost across his skin, a feeling only related to one thing: eyes. His head snapped up and he gave a silent gasp as he met the familiar brown eyes of an unknown little girl. Jack stepped to the side just a bit and when her eyes followed him, he knew she could obviously see him. A familiar mischievous grin lit up her face and he couldn't help but grin back. "Where's your mask, little one?" He asked, knowing whose child this had to be.  


"Can't you tell? This _is_ my mask," She said as she wiggled her fingers at Jack with a giggle. "I'm dressed up as a little girl. Clever right? No one will see it coming," She said smugly putting her hand on her hips and letting loose a villainous laugh.  


"Very clever," Jack said fondly, wishing he'd been alive to meet this lovely young lady. To be there while she grew up. Of course she didn't need him, she was just like him anyway. Straying against the norm and causing mischief wherever she went. He didn't have to know her, he could tell.  


"What about you?" She asked, tilting her head a bit. "You're not wearing a mask either."  


"Ah- ha. You got me," Jack said as he placed a hand over his heart in a dramatic fashion. "I'm in the same boat as you are, actually," He said, a wiry grin crossing his features.  


She made a humming noise as she sized him up, her chin resting in her hand. "You and I are a lot alike you know," She said approvingly. "I like that. I'm glad I actually got to meet you.. Mom tells me lots of stories, but that's not really the same," She said with a sad grin as she walks forward, hugging Jack. One he returns full force by picking her up and spinning her around before putting her back down again.  


"Yeah I know," He whispered. "I would stay but I'm not.. Meant to. Don't tell your mom you saw me okay? She might get jealous," He said with a soft grin as the girl nods her head.  


"Will you visit me?" She asked with wide brown eyes, ever hopeful.  


"It's more than likely.. This is home after all," Jack muses as he looks around the familiar buildings.  


"But.. What will you do now?" She whispered, her brows knitting in worry.  


"I'll be Pitch Jack," He replied lightly.  


"Like the color?" She chuckled, raising a brow.  


"Like the color.. But with a twist. I'm not one for sticking to tradition," He said with a cheshire grin.  


"Me either," She said with a grin of her own before grabbing him in another hug and running off while waving good bye, an off handed "Mom'll be looking for me by now," tossed over her shoulder as she left. Jack just shook his head and rolled his shoulders, causing his cloak to ripple into wings. Sighing he took a brief look around, promising himself he'd come back to check up on his village. ' _My village_ ,' Jack's thoughts mused and he couldn't help but grin. It could still be home even if he wasn't a human. Jack glanced up at the moon and something entirely his own surged within him, causing a giddy apprehension. And he couldn't tell you exactly why at this moment but he gave a small sweeping bow towards the moon just before sprinting off and jumping into the air, a mad laugh bubbling out of him. Soon he was coasting over the trees and his name was spreading amongst the village children like a wildfire. Emma's child, his first believer of many, being that first spark and weaver of many tales of the infamous Pitch Jack. The shiver of belief had nearly knocked him out of the sky, for the belief of children was a very strong thing.  


' _My name is Pitch Jack. How do I know that? The shadows told me so. And that wasn't all they ever told me. But that was a long,_ long _time ago..._ '

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you've enjoyed your little trip into the AU. There might be an update (hopefully) not too long from now to highlight Koz's back story. Just depends on how long it ends up being, or how motivated I am. Hope you'll come back for it. Also, please don't hesitate to comment. I'd love to hear any and all feedback, from nit picking to offhanded complements. Leaving discrepancies in my stories is one thing I'd hate to do, so if something doesn't make a lot of sense please just point it out so I can fix it and make the story more enjoyable. Thanks <3
> 
> Till next time,  
> -Skye


End file.
